


holiday baking

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, chaotic tyrus, soft ambi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: Amber, Andi, TJ, and Cyrus make a gingerbread town!
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	holiday baking

**Author's Note:**

> Pesky-Little-Brother!TJ and Constantly-Annoyed!Amber are top tier headcanons.

It's a beautiful day outside: the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the light chill of a winter breeze ruffles the orange leaves on the magnolia trees. There are some people strolling along the snow-covered sidewalk, hand in hand. Others have cups of hot coffee that produce delicate wisps of steam that curl around their hands. Amber has taken to people watching, and she sits on her window seat, gazing at the landscape while idly drinking a cup of green tea. In between her stretched out legs is Andi. Andi is curled up, face resting on Amber's chest, reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. She deeply breathes in the scent of green tea, the scent of the weathered book, the scent of _Amber_ and is calmed even further. The girlfriends sit in silence, the very picture of domestic bliss.

T.J. and Cyrus, however, are a completely different story. For the past few hours, the two had been playing Lego Star Wars. Having gone through Episodes IV, V and VI, they are now stuck on Episode I: The Phantom Menace. T.J., the self-proclaimed Star Wars expert, insists that they need to achieve "Real Jedi" status by the end of the pod racing scene. Cyrus, ever the realist, disagrees. He claims that it doesn't matter if they become real Jedi because they'll probably get there by the end of the day. "Besides," he reasons, "isn't it the whole point of the prequel trilogy to show that Anakin _wasn't_ a Jedi? Why should you even aim for it at that point?"

"You may have a point," T.J. concedes, "but I want a good score." Cyrus, just wanting to move past the level, reluctantly gives in. He watches his boyfriend try and fail to win the pod race several times before he gives up with an annoyed _huff._ "Come on, Underdog, I'm bored. Let's go bother my sister."

"Let's _not_ go bother your sister," Cyrus counters. "Don't you think she deserves some peace and quiet sometimes?" Cyrus knows just how nagging T.J. can be when he wants to, so it's a good thing Cyrus is constantly on his good side. The same can't be said for Amber though, so Cyrus tries to dissuade him. Let it not be said that Cyrus won't vouch for his friends.

T.J. knocks on Amber's door just to be contrary. Cyrus sighs with affectionate exasperation, and T.J. gives him a goofy smile. Inside, shuffling and soft voices can be heard. Andi eventually comes to the door. She opens it so that the two boys can come inside. Amber can tell that T.J. is in the mood to be an annoying younger brother, so she says, "You can stay in here, but only on the condition that you stay somewhat quiet." T.J. promises to behave civilly and they flop on Amber's bed, whispering to one another. Cyrus reads one of the other books that Andi packed, _Little Women,_ while T.J. absentmindedly traces abstract shapes on Cyrus' arms. All is calm.

Well, until T.J. starts whispering, " _Amber. Amber! AMBER!_ " with increasing volume. As much as it pains her to do so, she knows she must look if he's ever going to stop. She sends him her most withering glare. Andi lightly flicks Amber's hand to catch her attention.

"Be nice!" she insists. Amber playfully rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Bambi, but only because you asked." She gives T.J. a slightly less antagonistic looks and sarcastically asks, "Yes, brother dearest?"

"I'm bored."

"I'm glad you felt the need to tell me." Amber pointedly resumes people watching while Andi and Cyrus try to contain their giggles. T.J. pouts. Feeling the expectant gaze of her younger brother, she turns back around and adds, "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Let's make gingerbread houses!" Amber admits that making a gingerbread village isn't the worst idea that T.J.'s ever had. The four make their way into the kitchen, talking about what their little town is gonna look like, who's gonna be there, _et cetera_. They've decided to include the gym and The Spoon, as well as the Good Hair Crew, their respective partners, and Jonah. Andi searches for a gingerbread recipe and begins to recite the ingredients list while the other three frantically search for them.

"Okay, so the first ingredient is unsalted butter at room temperature."

"We can just put it in the microwave until it's soft, right?" T.J. asks. The others are pretty sure he's right, so they confirm his statement. He places the unwrapped stick of butter in a microwave safe dish and puts it in the microwave-safe dish and microwaves it for thirty seconds. That's not too long, right? _(Wrong.)_ The next ingredient is brown sugar. Amber grabs it from the tall shelf and places it on the counter. "Next?" T.J. prompts.

"Next is... one large egg, also at room temperature." This time, they're all relatively certain that it cannot simply be microwaved, so Cyrus places it in the pocket of his sweatshirt. "Also, we need some molasses." The Kippens don't have molasses, but they _do_ have 100% pure Canadian maple syrup, so it's basically the same thing. Then, Andi grabs the spice container since it's in the cabinet she's standing next to. She calls for unbleached, all purpose flour, which Cyrus dutifully grabs. Finally, they're ready.

In a large bowl, Amber combines the dry ingredients. She was going to let her brother do it, but he's had a bad track record with flour thus far. Andi notes the surprisingly small amount of powdered ginger the recipe calls for and adds a little more to Amber's mixture. A little spice never hurt anyone.

Cyrus is in charge of the wet ingredients. "Hey Teej, where'd you put the butter?" he asks. T.J. opens the microwave, cringes, and hands the dish to Cyrus. The butter is completely melted, but has since cooled to room temperature. T.J. is proud of the latter half. Sighing, Cyrus adds the butter to the bowl. _Well, at least it was all going to melt in the oven anyways,_ he thinks. Cyrus tells his boyfriend to add the syrup and sugar while he's beating the melted butter. Next, they add the vanilla extract and egg. Cyrus gently pours the wet mixture into the dry mixture while Amber stirs. Andi reads the rest of the recipe.

She gasps. "We have to let it chill for three hours." Somehow, none of the teens had taken that into consideration beforehand.

T.J. says, "If we have to let the dough sit for three hours, then who's to say we can't make three separate portions and let it sit for one hour?" Amber and Andi are not quite sure that's how it works, but are too impatient to argue with his logic. Cyrus is just proud of his boyfriend. They place their three disks of dough into the fridge.

* * *

One hour later and the group has made considerable progress on their city layout. Andi, of course, was in charge of designing the town, with input from the others. Cyrus and T.J. have made royal icing of assorted colors, and Amber has cleared enough counter space for molding the dough.

They all stand in the kitchen, not unlike an assembly line, and get to work shaping their dough. It's a little oily, and smells strongly of ginger, but it molds pretty well. They make little gingerbread people, walls, ceilings, doors, and then form the rest of the dough into circles. Finally, the dough is placed in the oven. The teens relax on the sofa, exhausted after all the manual labor.

After ten minutes of baking and ten more of cooking, the cookies are ready to decorate. The cookies have a bit of a cracked exterior, but it's nothing that a thin coat of royal icing can't fix. They get to work, decorating in silence as instrumental Christmas music plays in the background. The only noises that can be heard are soft hums and the occasional giggle at someone else's mistake. Finally, all the cookies are decorated. Amber finds a large tray they can assemble the village on, and the teens begin building. Considering the creative liberties they took with the recipe, the cookies end up being surprisingly structurally sound. Andi and Cyrus add little embellishments here and there, and the piece begins to come together.

When they've decided that the village is decorated enough, the group steps back and takes a look. The gym is right next to The Spoon, and has cute little snowflakes adorning its door frame. Multicolored gumdrops line the roof, with circular tiles painted on the surface. The Spoon has tiny blue icicles coming from the overhang, and the windows are decorated so that it seems like there are people inside. The street is lined with white icing and powdered sugar, with blue edible glitter sprinkled here and there. Gingerbread Amber is wearing her work uniform, talking to Gingerbread Andi, who's wearing black overalls and a pink shirt. Gingerbread T.J. is giving Gingerbread Cyrus a piggyback ride, and Gingerbread Marty and Buffy are laughing together. Gingerbread Jonah plays his guitar for the little town to enjoy.

Smiling, Andi takes a picture of the cute scene. She posts the picture to Instagram with the caption: _Happy Holidays! From T.J., Cyrus, Amber, and Andi <3_


End file.
